


Number One Assistant

by Strawberrysalt



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Loss, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysalt/pseuds/Strawberrysalt
Summary: Emmy takes Luke’s favourite bear.





	Number One Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in quite a while so apologies if it’s poor quality!

“Give him back Emmy!”  
Luke glared at the older woman in fury. They’d been playing this ‘game’ for well over twenty minutes, it had been fun at first but now he was beginning to lose his temper.

She had his bear. His special bear. He’d had this bear for as long as he could remember.

She waggled the bear in front of him, quickly withdrawing it when she saw the boys hand twitch. His face was priceless, each time he made a grab for the bear she would quickly hold it above her head, sticking her tongue out and wiggling her hips.  
“What’s wrong Luke? Can you not reach?”  
“This isn’t funny Emmy!”  
The older woman cackled, once again lowering the bear towards Luke’s face, taunting him, swaying it side by side.  
“Little Lu-u-uke, I’ll really give it back this time”  
Luke lurched forwards, only to be met by a cold, hard wall. He screeched, Emmy had predicted his movements and stepped out of the way.

He turned to face Emmy, holding his hands over his nose. His eyes were red, tears streamed down his cheeks. Silent sobs escaped the boy's mouth, his eyes were filled with fear. Emmy could see the blood seeping through his hands. Thick, crimson blood cascading down his face.  
“Oh, shit- Luke- shit- I’m sorry- fuck- Luke are you alright?”  
Kneeling beside him she cupped his cheeks in her hands, looking into his eyes.  
“Luke- I’m really sorry- are... Please tell me you’re alright? I should have never taken your bear, I didn’t think-“ her voice broke, “please say something!”  
Luke stood there, blinking rapidly. Hands still clutching his nose, he shook his head, “it hurts Emmy. It hurts so much...” He sobbed, swaying backwards and forwards, like a roly-poly-toy. Grabbing his shoulders to steady him Emmy pulled the boy into a warm embrace, pushing her face into his soft hair. Luke hesitantly wrapped his arms around Emmy’s middle, his body shook; he was like a miniature earthquake; an unavoidable natural disaster.

But it wasn’t natural, it could have been avoided. it was Emmy’s fault.

Burying his head into her chest he let out a torrent of strangled sobs. For once, Emmy didn’t mind that her signature yellow get-up was getting ruined. His blood was warm on her chest, she could feel it seeping through her clothes onto her bare skin.  
Pushing his head from her chest she gently moved the boy's hands from atop his nose, placing her thumb and forefinger on it and pinching.  
“Ow- Emmy, what are you- that stings! Stop” Luke whined as he swiped his bloodstained hands at Emmy’s arm to try and loosen her grip.  
“Shut up Luke” mumbled Emmy, not loosening her fingers on the boy's nose. Luke glared at Emmy,  
“This is all your fault!”  
Emmy stared blankly back  
“If you hadn’t taken my bear none of this would have happened!”  
Luke spat at Emmy, his sadness seemingly had been replaced with anger. Anger towards Emmy; the woman who had betrayed his trust more than once.

The pair sat there in silence, the only sound which could be heard was the gentle ticking of a mahogany grandfather clock; its pendulum swinging back and forth. Sighing heavily she looked at Luke, he’d stopped crying now, her fingers were still pinching his nose.  
“Luke- I really am sorry! II... I never thought that this would happen!” Emmy stuttered, gently removing her fingers. The bleeding had stopped. Thank god.  
“Luke, I’ll be back in a second, OK? Just stay there, I’ll come back. I swear.” The woman jumped up, turning away from the boy.  
“Emmy! Emmy, please don’t go! Please, stay longer! Don’t leave me!” She ignored him, walking steadily away from him. He lost sight of her. Thick mist enveloped his senses, he couldn’t see anything. “Emmy! Emmy! Where are you? Emmy!” The boy cried, pulling himself up he ran, he couldn’t see anything. She had to be here she had to be somewhere...

Luke awoke with a jolt. Rubbing his eyes rapidly he viewed his surroundings, he was in bed. Gingerly he touched his nose, there was no blood. There was no Emmy. She’d gone, she’d left him and the Professor. Emmy was never coming back. Luke cradled his knees to his chest, shivering in the cold night air. All he had left was the memories, the memories of the Professors Number one Assistant.


End file.
